A testable situation
by MokenbaNirakaPet
Summary: Kicker and misha get separated from the auto bots and the communication goes dead. Megatron captures them both and they will have to get used to the decepticon leader. M rated in later chapters. Megtaron/Misha/Kicker
1. Chapter 1

A testable situation

Kicker walked with Misha on the moon with her new spacesuit in order to keep him calm. At the moment after they fled the area due to the auto bots facing the decepticons they wonder if the auto bots won the fight and they can go home.

"Kicker we have to get back, remember the decepticons tried to capture you once and Rodimus saved you" Misha complained for kicker's safety

"I'm fine misha the auto bots will find us and we'll go home" Kicker reassured her until he heard a sudden noise he didn't know what but his communication went fuzzy for a second but just went dead.

"Kicker" Misha called

"Well, well fancy meeting you two" Came a familiar snidish voice

"Megatron" Kicker exclaimed

"Unfortunately for you all the auto bots failed searching for you both and fled back to earth" Megatron told kicker and misha before grabbing both of them

"Aah help!" Misha screamed

"Silence girl or I will make you be silenced" Megatron warned her before he transformed and flew to his spaceship

While the two were being taken by Megatron Misha calmed down a bit but felt Kicker's apprehension. But she had to be quiet or the decepticon leader will crush them both as was told. When he arrived he walked to his throne room and told the two captives to relax and get used to their surroundings since they will be staying here for a long while.

"Kicker would you like to take a seat" Megatron asked the boy

"I'm not your pet you conniving fragger" Kicker yelled

"I will take that as a no but if you use such language to me again young man you will be punished, and trust me kicker you will not like my punishment at all, now do you want to sit there on the cold floor alone or on my lap like Misha is" Megatron asked again

"You know what I'm going to say so quit it" Kicker controlled his anger so he wouldn't open his mouth, not because he would face punishment but Misha might as well

"All right then if you insist" the decepticon leader finished

Several hours later Misha fell asleep on Megatron's lap and Megatron off lined his optics when Kicker decided the floor was too cold and hard for him, though he hated the idea he needed warmth so he touched the tyrant's leg and Megatron woke up

"What do you want boy" he asked sleepily

"Can I sleep on your lap?" kicker said bluntly

"Yes you may" he said happily and placed kicker on his lap and went back to sleep

Kicker was tired as well 'this will be one crazy adventure for us three' kicker thought before he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Take charge

Misha woke from her current area on the decepticon leader's leg and had turned her head to see kicker laying there as well holding onto her leg with his brows furrowing. She then looked at Megatron who had his head propped to the side of his left clenched servo and looked around the area and noticed it was very quiet, there were no decepticons on board just Megatron and the two of them meaning that the tyrant will do them no harm as long as they obeyed. She touched kicker and looked at him forcibly wake himself up with a low groan and almost jumped when he saw misha.

"Misha, are you okay" He whispered to her in case megatron woke up

"I am you"

"Three words for you, Worst Dream Ever" he qualmed silently

"I'm sorry kicker" she said sympathetically

"Thanks its okay misha" he smiled unbeknown the decepticon leader had just woken up

"So I trust you two slept well" He said with a smirk

"Some more than others" kicker muttered under his breath

"Well I should give you two here a tour boredom doesn't become any of us" He said with slight glee and headed with the two on his right shoulder

"So will something turn up good for amusement?"

"Well I would have to try to find something that makes you humans obey as I know you misha will cooperate but kicker I think he needs to learn to have his own place" he said offhand

"Well it's not like you have a family who might think that someone has kidnapped you and murdered you, you don't know anything about the basics of human families"

"It was your choice to wander off any sort of area that has the term to cut off any comm. Link's in the present area"

"Then it wasn't you or any decepticons that did it"

"If you pay attention there are no other decepticons on this ship but me, and it was your stupidity that caused that to happen to you I just luckily stumbled upon you two" he said bluntly

"Well thank you from saving us the trouble of running around in circles sir" Misha said as she bowed her head hiding her light blush

"Uh thank you" Kicker said running out of any smart words to say

"Now you kicker what do you like to do except cause trouble, unless you are finding me energon"

"Uh I think I like to play games I guess…"

"What are these games you speak of and which ones do you play?"

"Uh video games" kicker said drifting his eyes away from the tyrant

"Then this little monitor will give you use to it, just learn to not get addicted or probes will float into your head"

They decided to laugh for the moment until they came into reality when megatron stared him down "I'm serious" he said sternly

"I believe it's your turn my dear what excites you"

"Well I like to learn about space and the things that happen around and inside it, and I love to read"

"Well that would lean into…"

"Anything I set my mind to I guess but I want to help on any sort of thing"

"Well you will do good to help with the plans I set up"

"I hope your stay will be warm and welcome" he said as he turned his head and walked out the door.


End file.
